


"A Rifleman's Hands"

by Azathothh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: I know this is so self indulgent, M/M, Suggestive perhaps, This is slightly nsfw?, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Just a small scene of my Sole Survivor Robin and the ever so lovely Nick Valentine.It may be a bit saucy ;).
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 30





	"A Rifleman's Hands"

Nick watched as Robin took a drag of his cigar, a San Francisco Sunlight.   
Robin had soft, thin lips that would always curl up in a crooked grin when he spoke. His hair was pulled back and he was freshly shaven, all the creases, imperfections, freckles and scars visible on his face now that he had no beard. Nick knew which scars were from fighting and which ones were old, from Robin's time in the military.   
The thought of Robin with a shaved head and following orders...Nick couldn't help but smile at the thought. Robin was such a stubborn man, always butting heads when he didn't agree with others, even Nick and he fought once in a while, though it was usually settled when the two realized they were at a stalemate. When the two had first met, they snapped at eachother constantly, but the other always had a comeback. It had become a game, but it usually ended in passionate love making, so they never minded it.  
"Whats with the staring? You like what you see?" Robin teased, noticing the synth staring. Robin took his sunglasses on and placed them beside him, meeting Nick's eyes with his own.  
"'Course I do...always do." Nick replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.   
"What are ya thinking about detective? What's going on in that metal head of yours?" Robin asked, taking another drag of his cigar.   
But before Nick could answer, a ragstag ran across the clearing they were overlooking on a hill. Robin took his rifle from his side and with an incredibly smooth motion, aimed the sight, cocked it and fired, bringing down the massive creature.   
"Gotcha.." He grinned, looking over at it.  
"You should use a rifle more often. You seem to yield good results with it." Nick remarked, his eyes travelling from the ragstag to Robins hands and then to robin himself.  
"Youre just saying that cause you think its hot when I use one." Robin smirked, placing it back at his side.  
He was right. Whenever he would use one while with the minutemen...the synth couldn't help but stare. The ease and skill with his hands at which robin used with a rifle would always make Nick heat up.   
"You went quiet, so I'm guessing you are thinking about how I'm right."   
Nick snapped out of his daydream and scowled, which robin met with a laugh. He knew that he was right.  
"Ah shut i-" Nick's reply was cut off by Robin's lips against his. He kissed back, Robin almost immediately opening his mouth and kissing him harder.  
After a few moments of passionate, rough kissing, Nick pulled away. Robin was panting softly, his face flushed and that dreamy look in his eyes that nick loved so much.  
"You could have just told me instead of starting something..-" Nick said, but they both knew that he preferred Robins way greatly.   
What could he say, the old synth loved those sensual moments.   
Robins hands were on his chest now and they slowly continued their way upwards...god he loved his hands.  
"Shouldn't we...do this somewhere a bit more private?" Nick muttered between kisses and Robin nodded.  
"I know a bunker round here...cleaned it out with Preston a few days ago…"  
Robin was now laying face up against a desk in a bunker, his hair framing his face so perfectly...looking up at Nick, panting and red in the face.  
"I want you." The man whispered in a hoarse, quivering voice.   
God that sent chills up Nick's spine everytime Robin would say those three words. They sounded so right coming from his lips.  
"How badly?" Nick asked, his thumb brushing over Robin's bottom lip. Robin opened his mouth as a reply and took Nicks thumb between his lips, looking up at him lovingly.  
That was all the reply Nick needed.


End file.
